


同类

by mmmaniaaaa



Category: Digimon Adventure
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmaniaaaa/pseuds/mmmaniaaaa





	同类

**同类**

“等、……不要看——”

说话人的声音抖得不像话，又仿佛刻意压制着，平稳着音调好不至于偏高。

某处隐约传来些听不太真切的声响，无法辨明发生源。

他直起身子，拉开了一定的距离，照做。

幽深的树林里不怎么见光，异世界唯一能够知道时间与地点的器械早在之前就罢了工。他又不死心地去看了一眼黑压压的界面，无可奈何地揣回了兜里。

“可是，”现在，他的注意力不得不放在他那位受了伤的同伴身上，着急而不忍开口一般，“你受伤了不是吗？”

本宫大辅又大大咧咧强调了一遍，盘腿坐在一边，一只手撑住下巴；一乘寺坐得很小心，背靠着一棵大树的树干，仍旧能够看出他在极力地忍耐着什么；双腿曲着，后背好似承担着整个身体的重量，止不住地在颤抖。

“总之。”

一乘寺沉沉地呼吐出一口气息，略带着祈求的成分，“请不要管我了吧，本宫君。”

竟然还用了敬语。

本宫大辅翘着嘴，本想反驳几句，看到一乘寺皱着眉眼冷汗直流又垂着脑袋有气无力的模样时，那点儿气焰消失得无影无踪了。

他们被大部队落下了，原因不明。

本来算作开路先锋，却莫名其妙地遭到了突击。后方赶来的同伴根本无暇伸出援手，战火激烈到连带着他俩的数码宝贝伙伴也被滞留了。

结果就是现在这样，两人都受了伤。他还好，关节扭伤而已，关键是一乘寺。对方应该受了比他严重的伤，却死活不让他检查。

看一乘寺忍痛连说话都困难的模样，他有些担心是否能够撑到救援到达了。

至少得做点儿什么，他想。

本宫大辅起身朝一乘寺所在的地方挪动了一些，蹲下来。这个举动影响到了仿佛正在静待痛感过去的一乘寺，他明显地朝旁边倾了一些，一只手撑住地，把头尽量压低。

“你知道我们现在的状况吧，贤。”

一乘寺蚊子似的恩了一声。

“我们和伙伴们分开了，数码宝贝也不在身边。时间地点完全都不清楚，还不知道会遇到怎样的危险。所以现在，最重要的就是我们相互帮助了。你认可吗？”

他说完话之后，树林里就不再有其他声音了。过了一会儿一乘寺点了几下头。

“那让我看下你的伤口，现在。”

刻意将语气加重，话说出口他又有些后悔了。一乘寺偏过头看他，表情纠结，最后还是顺从地扭过了身，整个人背对着他。

他现在才确切地知道一乘寺受伤的部位在背后，说一句‘那我开始咯’就靠了过去。一乘寺穿着纽扣在前的衣服，他踌躇了很久也无从下手，最后只得让拜托衣服的主人自行解开，而这一次一乘寺很快照做了。

外套先是褪到了肩膀，然后干脆整件都被脱下来放到了一边。一乘寺将穿在里面的衬衣松了松，不再有任何动作。

他小心翼翼地将衬衣往上拉，视线顺着向上，除了白皙干净的后背，什么伤口也没有看到。

“……伤口不在这里。”

一乘寺身体绷得很紧，像是料到了他会有此反应一般。又默默地将衬衣的主导权收了回去，语气软弱无力，“本宫君，果然还是别管我了吧？伤口自己会好起来的。”

结果到现在还在别扭啊。

本宫大辅有些生气。他认识的一乘寺贤从来都是一个识大体的人，却在这种情况下上突然扭捏起来。

他非常担心自己这个朋友的身体状况，显得焦躁起来。

“你在害怕什么呢？”他有些哭笑不得，不知对方到底在捍守着什么，“你知道我不会伤害你的。”

一乘寺仅瞟了他一眼，就把视线投向的一旁的草地上。他凝视着这个处于成长期而有些过度瘦削的背影，没由来得觉得烦躁，烦躁，烦躁。

又确确实实地担忧着。

他已经打定主意，要是一乘寺再反常地拒绝他检查伤口，他将会不顾一切。而就在做好了完全心里准备之后，一乘寺的态度却突然有了变化。

离他非常近的人慢慢地站起来，脱掉了外裤，始终背对着他，也不发出一点声音。

两条细长笔直的腿就在他眼前，他吸了一口气，来不及思考其他地凑拢了一些。

擦伤的伤口呈密集的线条状，从一乘寺的后腿根直直蔓延至膝盖。有的还在渗血，大部分却已经干成了痂。由于受创面积大，看起来有些触目惊心。

他知道一乘寺应该受了重创，却没想到到了这种地步。一时间也不知道该怎么办，只是反复打量。

一乘寺也不动，过了一会儿才轻声问，“好了吗？”

他大梦初醒一般地仰起头，对方却只愿意给他一个看不到任何表情的后脑勺。这个人说话的声音都仿佛从牙缝里蹦出来的，之中夹带着颤抖，好似忍耐到了一种他无法想象的地步。

“是从山坡上滑下来的时候受的伤吗？”

“……我没关系的。”

一乘寺又弯腰准备穿上裤子，而这个动作仅仅维持了几秒，下一刻他的声音就变了调。

“本、本宫君——”

他得到一个极为讶异的表情，而对于此他更显得异常费解。

他的手指还停留在一乘寺受伤的部位，丝毫没有意识到有哪里不对。倒是被触碰到的人像触电一样地抖了一下，双腿发软地跪在了地上。

“请不要碰我，本宫君。”

声线抖得更厉害，音量也随之减弱了。但那些伤痕意外地对他有某种奇异的吸引力，他无法将视线移开，相反地，想要接近。

“看起来伤得很严重，不过话说回来，这个受伤的位置还真是……”他顿了一下，用了两秒时间来思考可用的词汇，“很厉害啊贤。”

“那让我这样就——”

一乘寺的话戛然而止，最后一个字的发音也淡得几乎听不见，就好像突然岔气了那样。他僵硬地转过头，眼里满是惊愕，“本宫君……你在做什么？”

本宫大辅探出头去，刚好能够把一乘寺的表情收入眼中。他自觉并没有做什么奇怪的事情，坦荡自如地即答，“我好像是记得在哪里看过，人的唾液能够消毒来着。”

一乘寺先是没了声儿，听他说完更仿佛没了气，手肘着地，跪趴在地上的重心下移了几公分。

“我说过不用管我了吧？”

这一次语气强硬了起来，其中又确实夹带着某种彻底绝望的意味。像一直以来坚守的壁垒被人凿开了一个洞，其余部分全部自行坍塌了来。

“放着不管会更严重吧？”

他正气凛然，觉得对方今日的举动实在一反常态。他不明白，他觉得他的做法是为了一乘寺好，无处可指摘。

“你这样，我才会……”

一乘寺话没说完，极痛苦一般。手掌收拢来，用力地捏成拳。双腿曲着，整个身体的重量放在小腿上。明明受伤的部位因为受到了重压，也仿佛有其他什么地方的痛超过了此而转移了痛觉一般毫无自觉。

他也不敢再有所动作，安安静静地坐到了一边去。

过了好一会儿一乘寺都没有反应，他觉得奇怪，警觉地朝前走几步，抬手想去把一乘寺拉起来，却发现对方身体软绵绵的，一点力气也没有。他轻轻一拉就拉了起来。

一张毫无表情的脸，一双半点神色也无的眼睛。

而他的注意力却很快转移到了别的地方去，停留在一乘寺身体某处无法抽离。

“贤……”

他咽一口口水，支吾了半天却没能够组织好字句。

一乘寺垂着头，用祈求的语气，“本宫君，可以让我自己待一会吗？”

本宫大辅无法拒绝，在将一乘寺拉起，又替对方拉好外裤，扶着靠上树干这一系列动作做完之后，才走到了一边去，一屁股坐在了草地上，难得的安静。

一乘寺沉默了很长一算时间，头偏向另外一边，头发将脸挡了个严实。他坐在离一乘寺稍微有些距离的地方，视线不受控制。体内有一股奇妙的悸动翻腾不休，来历不明，当然也压制不下来。而它显得那么熟悉，夜深人静或是清晨，它都曾经造访过本宫大辅，甚至还有那一段他未曾告诉任何人的、稍显灰暗的、自我怀疑的时间。

诡谲的安宁持续了好一会儿，天色也渐渐暗了下来。他不知道这片树林里是否有什么本身就存在的照明物，总之他还能够清楚地看见一乘寺，而并不是想象之中的一片漆黑。

天空很高，这里也有春夏秋冬。有繁星，仿佛就在触手可及的地方，时闪时暗。

在等待的时间里，本宫大辅有很多次想走到一乘寺的身边去，想跟他说说话，想让他看起来不那么糟糕。

但是身体沉重，他甚至连起身的力量也没有。在他的脑海中存在着很多种猜测，每一种都具有令他不再‘孤独’的可能。

“喂贤——”

他忍不住叫了一声。对方好像已经睡着了，突然被他叫醒，目光懒散地看过来，又很快地移向一边。

“你……没事了吧？”

一乘寺活动了一下双腿，背部后仰，脚尖用力，整个人朝上挪了一些，调整了一个稍显舒适的坐姿。外裤也只是在他的帮助下穿好了，皮带还并没有扣回去，望向那里的时候他甚至有些心猿意马，不自觉地挠了挠耳根。

一乘寺看似并未察觉到他这个小动作，只是先前经历的尴尬多少也留下了难以即可磨灭的印象，声音仍旧虚浮不定，说了没事之后又小声地补了一句，“刚才的事情……可以忘记吗？”

他不好说‘不’，含糊地点了头。这事儿其实决定权并不在他，而在于他的记忆力。有的时候他记性不好，有的时候又好得出奇。口头上的承诺太轻了，除此之外一乘寺再没其他的办法，也或许信他。

现在一乘寺看起来要好一些了，至少不再那么死气沉沉。刚才有几秒钟他甚至觉得他的同伴会晕厥过去，好在总算是缓过来了。

本宫大辅看了眼天色，也没看出个所以然来。树木直直冲上云霄，天空被纵横的枝干交错成许许多多块，看不完整。

他觉得有些饿，虽然并没有经历大量的战斗。体力和体温因为外界的原因而发生了变动，即使是他也再不能像白天那样精力充沛了。

于是他开始转移注意力，想借机让自己的胃部不适不那么明显，但是很快，他感受到了一股视线时不时会在他的身上停留一小会儿，并且很容易就捕捉到了。

一乘寺在看他，出于某种他不清楚的原因，这个举动被他揭穿之后，对方很快地垂下了头。

“你还在介意刚才那件事吗？”

他抓耳挠腮，有些后悔自己看到了那一个画面。但仔细想想或许那种情况与他有关，这么一来他又在悔意之中参杂入了一种莫名的期待。

一乘寺望着面前的一小块草地，摇头。

“总之……你放心，”他擂一下胸口，“我不会告诉别人的。”

一乘寺朝他看过来，面部表情在明暗不均的夜色中变得越来越复杂。

“我并不是怕你告诉别人……”

话说到一半就戛然而止了，他也不知道该怎么接话茬，连说了两次‘那就好’之后终于又想突然想起了什么似的。

“不过……”他迟疑了一下，“男人对着男人……也会勃起吗？”

这不仅仅是一个疑问，也是自问。一乘寺不知道，他只当是嘲讽，所以表情又变得微妙起来。

“你是不是觉得我很恶心？”

本宫大辅一下就愣住了，他知道问题在哪里。一乘寺没有闪躲，直愣愣地望着他，眼神绝望而冷静。

“……诶？我……”

“有时候连我自己都觉得。”

“不，怎么说呢，”他挠头，组织语言，“因为这种情况我也有过，我曾经还想过自己是不是得了什么怪病，因此而惴惴不安着。但是现在我知道自己不是一个人了。”

“呐一乘寺，”他的语气雀跃着，“我们是一样的吧？”

本宫大辅稍有迟疑，像是在征求大人意见的小孩一样，但是他的内心又非常清楚，这个答案只会是他想听到的那一个。

有某个瞬间，一乘寺的目光放得极为空洞，像是看进了很深的地方去，又在抽离困难的前一秒警醒。他看着本宫大辅，如同不认识这个人一般。眼神逐渐由浑浊转为清明，嘴巴微微张开。不说话。点头。

本宫大辅双手撑着草地，整个上身前探了过去，没有一丝犹豫地，“我可以碰你吗？”

一乘寺的眼中又放出光彩来，不解而又有着期待，紧接着抿嘴唇应允了。

本宫大辅慢慢起身走了过去，坐在一乘寺旁边。他感觉到了某股难以说明的高热正在渐渐将他围绕。他有些犹豫，尽管一乘寺已经认可，并且看似将自己交给了他，他却突然好似变得畏手畏脚起来。

于是他看着一乘寺，对方的眼神闪躲着，故意不与他相撞，却又在不经意的一瞥之中夹带着鼓励朝他扔来。

他将手慢慢地伸向一乘寺腿间，对方半埋着头，一直轻抿着嘴唇，这令他有些不忍。于是，在即将触碰到一乘寺之前他再次问了一遍‘可以吗’，一乘寺这一次重重地点了头，三下。

碰到的第一秒，他感到了一次明显的颤抖，就在指尖触碰到的粗糙布料之上。并伴随着一声小声的抽气声。他开始慢慢揉捏着，轻手轻脚，动作一点也不流畅，只因他也不知道究竟应该怎么做，就如同一个初学者正在费力寻找能够敲击出正确音符的钢琴键盘一样。

他只是想要那种‘归属感’来得更加强烈一些，只要他能够看到一乘寺脸上除了隐忍与害怕之外的其他表情。

他找到同类了。他想要努力融入进去。和那个他仅有的同类一起。

隔着外裤的抚摸看似起了一定的作用。一乘寺的手原本垂着平放在草地上，这会儿已经不受控制地蜷了起来。于是他开始用整个手掌，用炽烈的温度去包裹住那个看起来可怜兮兮的部位。它正时不时突跳一下，害怕而又渴望着被抚摸。他轻握住不太明显的球体，揉且运用手腕的力量推挪着。

“本宫君——”一乘寺有些难以承受，抬起一只手抓住他的衣袖，清亮的眼眸从稍显凌乱的头发中露出来，细长的眉毛拧在一块。

“请不要这样玩弄我。”

他的确是带着某种私心，仿佛发现了新大陆一样内心蓬勃而饱满。一乘寺因为微小痉挛而皱起眉眼的表情太过于美妙，他稍微有些沉醉其中了。

本宫大辅一边应着，一边再次拉开了一乘寺的裤链。

那里很明显地突起了。

“我把它脱掉也没关系吗贤？”

一乘寺瞪大了眼，抓住他的那只手颤巍巍地，却一点儿力气也没有。他用眼神无声地询问了第二次，一乘寺看似认命地不再挣扎。

本宫大辅将它扶起来，握在手中。不算太硬的一根很快就挺拔起来。在这个过程之中，一乘寺又靠他近了一些，有气无力地将头埋在他的胸口，一只手仍旧紧紧拽住他衣袖，另一只手捏成拳头放在腿边。他能够感觉到炙热的呼吸就在他的胸前团积与散开，那些隐忍的、长大嘴巴呼吸的声音也会倾泻而出一些。

他将四指并拢，与拇指形成一个环状，套住一乘寺的，开始回想起回忆里有关于此的画面，一上一下。

本宫大辅想起蜷缩在被子里无助而茫然的自己。他想起那时候脑袋中挤得密密麻麻的一乘寺。夜很深，但城市的霓虹灯并没有消失，他躲着那一片灯红酒绿，不明所以地将手伸向腿间硬挺的地方。

他的内心仿若循序渐进播放着老旧的电影画面，跳帧，噪点，而他仍旧能够看得清那个影片之中的人。

走路，奔跑，回头，低头，起，站，蹲与躺，全部。

本宫大辅大汗淋漓，手腕酸痛，有一股强劲的力量蓄势待发，将他几乎逼入绝境。他无暇再去想自己之所以会这样的原因，屈服于最为原始的欲望之下，直到脱力地平躺在床上。

然后他从被子里探出头去，大口地呼吸，手掌之中黏湿的一片让他觉得天花板低得像要压下来。

一乘寺的呼吸乱得毫无章法，偶尔很长，偶尔又短促得应接不暇。瘦削的肩膀抵在他的肩膀一侧，蹭得他痒。他将手指滑至最上，弯曲了食指，无师自通一般地朝着最中心的位置按压下去。

“本——”

一乘寺的呼喊封在了口中，眼睛无力地看他，驼着背，不知是想要更多还是已经足够。他不由自主加快了手上的动作，尽量将整根都照顾到，拇指粗糙的皮肤来回轻刮着对于一乘寺而言最为敏感的顶部，直到他感觉到一股热流。

一乘寺的手从他手臂上无力地滑了下去，到最后也仍旧忍住没有发声。他不确定是否他在心不在焉的时间里错过了什么，但那的确是已经达到高潮的表现。

而后一乘寺侧过了身，曲起双腿，肩膀对着他，默不作声地将裤子穿好。他一时间也不知道应该再做什么，有些出神地看着手里那一滩，觉得这看似似曾相识的画面能够令他撕破什么假面，从而内心聒噪起来。

原本没有任何动作的一乘寺也在接下来有了动作，东摸西摸之后摸出了一张纸巾，递给他。

“啊，那个……不用。”他说。

一乘寺深呼吸一次，也不说话，抓住他那只被污了的手就擦起来。动作很轻，甚至有些害怕接触。

他看到一乘寺微红的眼睑，低垂着颤抖的睫毛，和总算服帖了的部位。很快的，本宫大辅发现了一个不妙的事情，那就是他也勃起了。

而这一点也被一乘寺发现了。

仿佛再不是什么难以启齿的事情一般，一乘寺朝他靠近了一些。

“让我来吧，本宫君。”

语气正经而煞有介事，令他觉得仿佛是交易一般。

他想拒绝，但没能做到。一乘寺很快将他的裤链拉开了，纤长的手指伸进去，动作比他的还要生涩。

这和自己做的感觉不一样，他立刻就感觉到了。

再然后整个身体都飘飘然了起来。他再看不清眼前一乘寺的模样，那一张好看的脸变得亦真亦幻，好像是梦里曾经出现过的那一种。

他晕晕乎乎地想了很多，走马灯一样，有头无尾。

一会儿是初次与一乘寺见面打得不可开交，一会儿是成为伙伴之后的战斗。一会儿是圣诞节的雪夜，一会儿是各种零零碎碎的画面。他发现自己将这些回忆记得很牢靠，在同时它们也喂养了他。

将他圈养在有‘一乘寺贤’的圈地之中，令他茁壮而快速地成长着。

他的视线突然清晰起来，不由自主地触碰一乘寺的脸。然后他们默契地越靠越近，像是怕弄疼对方一样，小心翼翼地将嘴唇贴在一起。

冰冷的，甚至因为缺乏水分而干裂的唇瓣并不像他人说的那样柔软，却丝毫没有与他曾有过的想象有任何出入。

一乘寺的嘴唇先是颤抖着，很快勇敢地迎上来。

不久后他也到达了高潮，虚脱了一般朝草地上躺。高远的天空仍旧高远，但那一瞬间他莫名觉得离星空很近。

一乘寺也躺了下来，就在他旁边。

“喂贤，”他问，“我们是在逃难中等待着救援，对吧？”

本宫大辅感觉到一乘寺的头朝他这个方向偏了一些，正看着他。他听见风吹过树林的翛翛声，还有衣裤磨蹭草地的声音。

这些声音交织在一起不知为何竟变得尤为令人舒心，恰到好处地挠着人的心口，又吐出美妙的音符来。

“怎么了吗？”

“不，只是……”

他将头也转了过去，与一乘寺的目光在夜色之中交汇。他看到星空低垂，垂到了一乘寺的背后，而星空前的人面容平和，美不胜收。

“觉得稍微有些太过于心旷神怡了。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

我始终觉得发泄是本能，接吻才有感情。


End file.
